


wicked games

by bettytail



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytail/pseuds/bettytail
Summary: don't play with peoples hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place way before Jughead or Betty where even born.. of course. also this isn't canon obviously. it's just a au of what happen with Fp and Alice in my mind.

I just wanted to say all my buggies group chat has inspired me to post this, I haven’t written in over 6 years, but I was inspired and so i had to write. This will probably be a couple chapters long not sure how many yet. this takes place during their high school life way before jughead or betty where even a concept. 

Alice couldn’t help but smile to herself as she looked down at her serpent jacket contrasting against the soft pink sheet perfectly laid on her bed. She took a deep breath and slide the jacket on and tucked herself into bed. Her toes running up and down the soft cool sheets, and her fingers gripping a pillow over her own face to stop herself from smiling. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy and she didn’t want this feeling to fade. Her own serpent jacket she thought to herself having a “what the fuck moment.” in her brain.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of her fathers cigar a smell that she wouldn’t hesitate to call home. She rolled herself off her bed feeling a little more tired then she’d like and took a look at herself in the mirror to see herself still wearing the jacket which immediately brought a smile cross her face again. She took it off if only to dress herself in a loose wool red turtle neck and a pair of dark jeans with and some brown boots she’d mostly used for hunting and hiking but now more suitable with her newly acquired jacket she thought. 

She came down the stairs and found her father sitting in his favorite chair smoking a cigar and watching what seems like the local Riverdale news speaking against the serpents she could hear him speaking under his breath, but she decided to head towards the kitchen instead to grab herself an muffin before coming back out to see her father now yelling at the tv as he turned it off sensing her now looking at him.

“well if it ins’t the most beautiful thing in the world,” he said as he put out his cigar standing up and walking towards her.

“what is it now?” Alice asked motioning to the tv he has moments ago turned off.

“nothing you need to worry about just the usual bullshit.” he grabbed his own serpent jacket hanging from a book next to the door and gave her a node. “you ready to head out?”

Alice smiled not really buying his story but not wanting to push further, they both stepped out into his truck she helped turn it on and allow the heater to warm her. While he shoveled the snow keeping the truck from exiting the driveway. Once they pulled out they drove a couple blocks down to a house with a couple man standing outside all in their matching serpent jackets, her father pulled into the already shoveled path and she stepped out finding her way to F.p who was leaning against his fence hands deep inside his thick winter coats pocket.

He looked up at her and his eyes light up, and his over grown hair slide to the front of his strands covering parts of his eyes, Alice smiled at him in return.

“You got the jacket. “ His eyes scanned her as she did a quick twirl for him to show it off.

“I got the jacket!” Her hands wrapped around her own arms.

“The one that belonged to your mo—.” he stopped himself feeling instant regret. She just looked up at him with eyes that he swore would have cut him if possible.

He nudged her unsure what he could say to her now. The subject of Alice’s mother wasn’t something he wanted to comment on because he himself wasn’t really sure what had happened and didn’t want to upset her or sound like a dumb ass if he accidentally said the wrong thing.

Fp had known Alice all their life, but their was a time when she left town while her father went to prison and she left with her mother. The serpents had called her mother a traitor for reasons unknown to him and once her father returned so did Alice, and he never heard or saw her mother ever again. He heard rumors of her mother being the one to turn her father in and that she tried to start a life somewhere else with Alice, but those where just rumors and he wasn’t about to ask her if they where true or not.

Riverdale High School wide clean halls lined with all sorts of posters from after school clubs to flyers about the latest movies at the drive in. Alice and Fp couldn’t have looked more like outsiders even if they tried. They had known these people since elementary but their lives could not have been anymore opposites if they tried. Fp gave Alice a solute as he made his way into his first period and she continued walking to her locker, and now they part she thought.

She never needed anyone to protect her before but she could feel people staring at her, and her back all the sudden started to feel heavy with the weight of her jacket. All the sudden very aware of herself she could hear the people talking under their breath about her, and she didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of watching her crack under their scrutiny so she held her head higher as she made her way to her locker entering her combination and angrily pulling it open.

“Miss Smith. “ she heard someone calling from behind.

Alice turned to find the principle standing over her with those judgmental eyes she knew too well.

“Riverdale has a very strict code against gang paraphernalia, if you wouldn’t mind taking the jacket off and coming to my office please,” the principle gestured down the hall to her office.

Alice stared at her and watched as the rest of her peers started at them waiting for her response.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” She said shutting her locker behind her without losing eye contact with the principle.

“A weeks suspension or jacket you chose,” The principle couldn’t help but thinking she’d already won having her hand extended waiting to receive.

“I’ll see you next week,” Alice pushed past her quickly making her way out to the front door of the school, while still hearing the principle yelling behind her shouting other warnings she was going to ignore either way.


	2. Chapter 2

She started her way home hands deep insider her pockets. Her father wouldn’t care if she got send home, in fact he probably expected her to be send home. He knew people would reject her . Yet he still allowed her to do with her life as she chose. She appreciated the freedom it gave her, but even she had to admit it bored her sometimes to know she’ll always be safe no matter what. 

Wanting to feel the adrenaline rush of sneaking out of her house to come home drunk and find her father waiting there to ground her. Instead it was always almost the opposite, he would stumble home drunk and she would be the one waiting fearing for his safety. Her father was protective of her in the very fatherly way, but not in the bring my daughter home at 11 or meet my shot gun kind of way. 

To put simply he didn’t care enough. Or maybe he did? Alice didn’t know what she expected. She knew her father had his demons she wasn’t a stupid naive girl who blindly loved her father despite his faults. She knew who he was she just decided he was the only person in her life who had ever truly loved her , but maybe she was holding onto memories that where not always as her imagination remembered. 

Every little girl loves her father, even when that very father isn’t a depiction of perfection. 

When she finally reached her house she wasn’t surprised to find her father wasn’t home. She was relieved in fact she just wanted to cuddle herself in bed. Maybe take a nice hot bath and eat a slice of pecan pie before she left for her shift at pops. So she did she climbed the stairs to the upstairs bathroom brought the water to a pleasurable temperature and undressed herself submerging her whole body in the hot warm.

She came out and quickly ran to her room picking up her clothes from the floor having forgotten to set a towel for herself before getting in the tub. She quickly unmade her bed getting into the warm blankets and shivered as her body fought to warm itself up. 

It was the middle of winter and their house had to heating, the furnace had broken a couple nights ago and her father hadn’t come around to fixing it specially since he had only spent a night there since it had broken. So Alice had found other ways of warming herself cuddling with 5 of the heaviest blankets she could get a hold of was one of them, the other was to sleep in the living room couch next to the fireplace, but for now her bed will do. 

Alice woke up before 4 just giving her enough time to get dressed and head to pops for her 5 pm shift. She had taken the job as a means to get some extra cash around the house when her father had gone on benders and they would be left with no money for food, She didn’t resent her father for moments like this she should she thought sometimes, but he had given her everything she calls her own. So it’s simply her turn to step up she had told herself. 

It wasn’t much money barely helped cover some bills and groceries, but things had gotten better, and now it was just extra cash she mostly saved for “that special occasion.” she would tell herself as she split her earning to her savings and giving the rest to her father for whatever bills needed to be paid that month. It was only fair she helped out if she could. 

As she finished dressing she heard a knock at the door. She quickly slipped into her shoes and looked out the window to see Fp’s car parked outside her car. She grabbed a hair band tying her hair into a lose messy bun as she made her way down the stairs and to the front door. 

“Mr. Jones please come on in it’s quite chilly out there.” she opened the door wider to let him in.

He rolled his eyes at her stupid comments. 

“What happen to you? I waited after school?” He dropped on the couch next to the fire place, rubbing his hands together next to the flame to heat himself up. 

“I got suspended… but listen can we talk about this on our way to you dropping me off at work?” Her face hopeful for him to agree and take her to work. 

“I was on my way —,” he looked at her pouting pleading face and shrugged. 

“thank you!” she pulled his hand to help him stand up. 

“I really need to stop agreeing to everything you say,” 

“I didn’t say anything,”

He opened her door and she jumped in. The cold leather touching of the seat touching her thighs. She was wearing her uniform and as much as she had begged Pop’s to let her wear some sort of leggings under her uniform during the winter season he had disagreed. “tradition is tradition” and with that there was no more arguing. 

“Suspended. huh? what are you going to do then?” 

“Well obviously i’m not going to school, so i’m going to ask pops if I can take two shifts this week mornings and my regular schedule.”

Fp pulled up outside of pops. 

“Listen I was just on my way to Freds we’re working on some songs, but if you want i’ll leave early come pick you?” He set the car in park waiting for her response. 

She smiled at him and nodded. 

“Fp Jones I swear.” She bite her lip and opened the door jumping out put stopping before closing the door. “Yes pick me up! I’ll sneak us out some burgers and we can go to the drive in. I’ve been dying to go watch a movie,” 

She shut the door before he could even respond. He smiled to himself setting his car in reverse and backing out of pops, and driving down the road the Freds house for their weekly song writing shenanigans which was really them sitting in the garage eating junk food getting a few chords in and talking about who Fred was chasing after this week. Hermione or Mary? 

As much as Fp loved Fred he didn’t really care to know about his romantic encounters with either Mary of Hermione. He usually only found himself nodding and laughing, but he couldn’t care less most of the time. 

Fp didn’t share his personal life with anyone other then Alice so even though he considered Fred a very close friend maybe even his best friend he had to admit they had very little in common most of the time. They both had learnt to embrace that about each other, Fred was a ladies man and Fp was the weird kid who hang around. The kid from the wrong side of tracks. 

He hadn't told anyone yet other then himself, but he was pretty sure he had feelings for Alice, and has had for some time now. Their relationship was always a slow burn. They’ve both been friends for so long that sometimes things felt like they where going places, and then something would happen to pull them away from whatever was forming. 

If anyone asked he would deny it. Not wanting to seem like the desperate guy who follows her around till she finally realizes he was there. He didn’t want to be that guy. We all know that guy, but even he had to admit he was that guy. Always offering to take her places always doing favors. Half was his nature and half was his longing for something else. 

I’m not going to be that guy he told himself every time she asked for something, but all she had to do was shoot him a smile and he was putty in her hands. Hers to do with as she pleased and god did she know that. 

He didn’t want to be a clique but he had promised himself this time things where going to be different he was going to go after what he wanted because not knowing if things could go further would be more of a punishment then to be the best friend of a girl who he obviously felt something for. 

His problem wasn’t women, his problem had a name. 

Its name was Alice. 

Plenty of girls had chased after him even some with a kink for the weird guy, and he enjoyed himself but there was nothing like not knowing what the unknown tastes like. felt like. 

She truly wasn’t every other girl, and there was something behind her eyes that made him crave her. A thirst never to be quenched .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first of all I want to thank all of you guys who have read it and have enjoyed it. here it is chapter 2. this went through a lot of rewriting i’ve written at least two different versions of what I thought I wanted this to be, but I think I finally figure out the direction I want to take this. I also chose 5 chapters because I want this to be fairly short and move on to writing other things, without starting ten different projects I wont finish.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, it's been 6 years since I've written anything and my skills are kinda rusty. However It will be nice if I got some sort of feedback just so I know you guys are enjoying and that I should continue writing.


End file.
